Progress
by writterperson
Summary: No one really needs to read this story, but if you want you can. Dean & Sam meet up with five young psychics girls and fight against demons that seek them out. I wrote this for my younger Cousins and my friend wanted to read it, so I'm posting it.
1. prologue

**A/N: Ok then, Anna here's the story, and if you're not Anna and you decided to read, read on, chapters aren't very long (well I don't know) but I think the story in general is.**

Progress:

Prologue:

"Tell me, what your progress is?" demanded the blood shoot orange eyes from the depths of the shadows. A young man walked forth and kneeled in front of the orange eyed villain; he had short blond hair and brown eyes, he also had a scar that touched from the tip of his hair line to his left eye brow making himself seem older then his true 19 year old self. "The ritual can almost be preformed. We have all the necessary herbs, but we still need three things; a place to hold the ritual, blood of the innocent, and six psychics, three boys and three girls."

"And have you found the psychics?" The shadow inquired.

"I have no problems with the girls. I have already found three powerful girls, two in middle school and one in high school. As for the boys, I have only found two, one five year old and a senior in high school. But I'll find the last boy before the new moon!" The man said his head bowed in honor to the vile monster before him.

"Very good Michael…as for the last boy…I have one in mind. And he will even come to us." The demon said smiling wickedly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A new mission unfolds

"Sam how could you?" Dean yelled as he leaned into his tampered with Impala.

"Dean stop over reacting, I got you some "best of" CD's" Sam said with a slight chuckle in what he said, "Plus it plays tapes too…You should be happy, do you know how hard it is to find a CD and tape player now a days?"

"Sam you changed my radio! You replaced it! You replaced it with…with this thin slot holding thing!" Dean roared loudly at his brother.

"Ha, ha you'll get use to it" Sam said with a wide grin on his face, obviously enjoying the look on Dean's face.

"I don't even know how to work this thing…Sam are you alright?" Dean questioned seeing Sam's face start to turn from joy to pain. Sam obviously couldn't hear him though, because instead of answering he starting to crouch down, holding his head in agony.

"Sam?" Dean asked out to his younger brother. When he once again got no reply Dean started to walk around the car to get to his brother. What he saw was Sam kneeling down and rocking back and forth. Dean knew what this was, it was a vision and, to his dismay, that meant he couldn't do anything to help him…nothing but wait for it to pass.

**Vision:**

It was Dark, with only fire as a source of light. Sam looked around the room, he could see that he was indoors some where, but where, he wasn't sure. It seemed to be a house, there was a dresser over by a wall, and a bed pushed over to the other side of him. On the walls were lots of western pictures and…the Texas lone star! They were in Texas!

Sam then focused his attention to what was happening in the middle of the room. There were four people hanging from the roof. There hands were tied above their heads and there feet were anchored to the ground with heavy objects of all sorts. They all looked bloody and dirty, and clearly tired. Sam was sure that three of the people were girls, all with brown hair. If he would have to guess he would say that they were between the ages eleven and sixteen. The last person was right next to him, but…he couldn't make out his face, he was covered in shadows. But he was sure he was male.

Sam noticed that they made a circle. And in the middle of the circle laid…two more people…a little boy and a high school student…but they were dead. Sam also noticed that their bodies made a nice "X" in the center of the bloody circle. And in each gap of the "X" were symbols, Latin from what Sam could tell.

But Sam couldn't finish looking around, for just then a Man walked in. He had bloody symbols on his head and arms. "ARta' selmos corata' Veta chartma cont" he spoke out into the dark room, his Latin echoing through the small space. The man then let out a bone chilling chuckle into the room, making the girl who was strait across from the man look up.

"What are you doing…w-what's that? AHHHH," She screamed into the night, shaking her self in attempt to break free from her ties, and during her struggle something fell from her pocket. Sam focused on it and read:

Grade 8………..Marissa Shaw

T…………………classes:

I…………………Math

T………………..English

A………………..Spanish

N………………science

S…………………..History

………………………Choir

………………………..P.E

**End of vision**

Sam's vision started to fade, and he could start to see the Impala once again. "Dean…Dean, we need to go to Texas!" Sam said as he tried to get up, only to fall back on his knees. The world started to spin; he almost felt drunk…in fact…he even felt sick like he was drunk. He leaned away from his brother and threw up all over the concrete they were parked at.

"Whoa easy there tiger, Maybe we should let you catch your breath first," Dean said helping Sam get up, this time going slower then before. Dean had started to worry. Sam had stayed in that vision for quite a long time. And as he waited for him to come back, he had noticed that Sam had started going pale.

"I'm fine Dean, but I don't know when this is going to happen! But we need to stop this! We'll find out exactly where on the way, but we need to be at least in Texas." Sam pleaded, as Dean sat him into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Fine…but I want you to tell me everything you saw," Dean said closing the door on his brother and getting into the driver seat.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Events of a vision start

**Austin, Texas**

**Franklin Middle school**

**7-grade class**

**Thursday, five days tell the new moon**

"Stefani! If 3x+3-x/2 (12/3-2)3 what is x equal to?" The teacher asked Stefani, knowing she hadn't been paying attention. _'This is the third time this week I've caught Stef not paying attention. There is no way she could know the answer is six; _She thought to herself while giving a disapproving lookto the young 12 year.

"The answer is 6 Mr. Baker. And I'm sorry, I do believe this is the third time this week I wasn't paying attention, and I apologize," Stef answered giving a truly sorry look to the teacher. But the second she turned away that "sorry" look turned into a malicious smile. _'To easy' _Stef thought to herself before turning around to look at the girl behind her.

'_How does she do it? She has to be cheating some how; I'm a champion academic decathlon winner and I still wasn't finished figuring it out.' _The girl complained to herself. This made Stef smile at her, _'once again…to easy.'_

"See you later Stef!" said Stef's best friend, parting from Stef as they got off the school bus. Stef smiled and waved good bye to her and told her she was going to call her when she got home. She turned and walked to the city bus stop, she had to take two busses to get home, because her parents wanted her to go to a good school, and the only one near the new suburb of Austin was Franklin middle school, but the school busses only got as close as ten miles too her street. Stef was use to it though.

Stef sat in the small black bus stop and waited, she didn't know what she wanted to do on this chilly Thursday night. She had been thinking about swimming in her pool when she got home… when she heard it, a low growl from behind a nearby bush. "H-hello?" Stefani asked out into the murky abandoned street, no one answered, all she heard was a whisper in the wind. But that was enough to freak her out. She had seen enough scary movies to know that something wasn't right. So…she tried again.

"Hello? Is any one out there?" She asked again…but once again…she got no reply. She opened her cell phone to see the time. It was only 4:00…and that's when she knew something was wrong, she looked up at the sky…it was pitch black without a cloud in sight. "That…that can't be right," Stef said to herself as she closed her phone and scooted farther from the bush. Suddenly she heard the growl yet again, but instead of it coming from the bush to her right, it was right behind her. She turned around and screamed...

Everything turned black.

**Else Where**

"So…Sam…How are you feeling?" Dean asked his brother on the other bed. They had been driving the whole day without a single word up to now, when Dean couldn't take it anymore. "You still haven't told me about the vision."

Sam looked up from his spot on the wall to turn to Dean, he sighed and he began, "there were four people hanging from a roof of a house…three young girls…and a guy. They made a circle around two bodies that made an "X," both of them boys. It seemed to be a ritual of some sort. Then a man entered the room, he had blood on his head and hands. He spoke Latin, and something appeared. One of the girls screamed and wiggled to try and get free…she ended up dropping her school ID…and I saw her name, Grade, and class schedule." Sam said as his voice shook from dryness of the day unspoken.

"Ok…That's one weird vision…We'll be in Texas tomorrow, When we get there we'll do some research and then we will work are way to the town." Dean decided seeing no other way.

Texas was a big state…and he knew they might not be able to save everyone…he knew…Sam wasn't going to be happy about it, but they might not be able to change this vision.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three: the ball starts to roll

**San Antonio, Texas**

**Timbered middle school**

**8****th**** grade class**

**Friday, four days tell new moon**

"Ok class who what's what for their project country?" Mr. Gonzales asked out to the class. Marissa raised her hand instantly, but Mr. Gonzales picked…of coarse suck up Sally first.

"Mr. Gonzales can I have Mexico?" She asked kindly, she always got what she wanted…and that angered Marissa. She stood up and smiled at Mr. Gonzales, "Can I have Mexico Mr. Gonzales?" She asked nicely, knowing she was going to get it any way. "Of coarse you can miss Shaw!" Mr. Gonzales said smiling in return. And of coarse this angered Sally…a lot.

"Mr. Gonzales! I asked first!" Sally yelled as she too stood up from her seat. Marissa smiled and lowered her head.

"Yes…but no one likes a suck up Sally…and they don't always get what they want." Marissa whispered under her breath as she sat down.

"Yes…but no one likes a suck up Sally…and they don't always get what they want," Mr. Gonzales repeated as he turned to Sally's other class mates and asked what they wanted.

As the class continued Sally's bad mode didn't change…she even spoke back to Mr. Gonzales…and to Marissa's pleaser, and everyone else's, she was sent to the office for the rest of the day. Although the day ended in like ten minutes, everyone could say Sally wasn't miss perfect anymore.

The rest of the day was fun and easy, because Mr. Gonzales let them have free time for being so good during the choosing of countries. So Marissa and her three best friends sat and played cards. Marissa was tempted to cheat…but decided against it.

"RING," the school bell rang sending the whole class room into a frenzy of students gathering there things. And within minutes there were thousands of students in the hallways of Timbered middle school.

"So Marissa, what do you think you're going to do for the week end?" One of Marissa's friends asked her, hinting at something she was suppose to say.

"I don't know…I'll probably just hang out at home with my two sisters," She replied not getting the hint in her friend's voice, making her friend sigh loudly.

"No silly! You're coming to the dance right?"

"I can't…I have to stay home…sorry" Marissa said apologetically, she really wanted to go, but she needed to stay home with her younger sisters while her mom worked over time. Usually she didn't mind, but on occasions it stunk.

"Yeah…ok, if you must you must, But hey listen I'm going to call you Sunday ok? I have a family thing Saturday, but we'll do something on Sunday for sure!" She promised a bummed Marissa Shaw as she turned around to walk to her bus.

"Yeah…ok!" Marissa said feeling slightly better. She said her good byes to her friend before she too had to go home. She only lived a little ways from the school, so she could easily walk there and get there before some of the other students even got on their streets. But today…it seemed like a much longer way.

The streets just seemed deserted for some reason. But she made it home none the less, she saw her younger sister Adriana playing with their new sister, baby Juliesa. "Hi brats," Marissa said as she passed her young sisters.

"You're late! Mom's a little mad…but I think she'll cool down at work," Adriana said clearly fine with Marissa's tardiness. "I warmed up chicken fingers."

"Na, I'm tired…I think I'll just go to bed…don't stay up past nine…and don't burn down the house," Marissa said jokily to her kid sister as she passed her to head to her bedroom.

"Never have and never will," Adi said back, smiling at her sisters back as she left. She knew she was probably going to get hungry later and come out. And though Adi was younger she always made the chicken fingers taste a little better then she could.

Marissa lay back onto her bed and took a deep breath. She felt like changing her mind…she was thinking about sneaking out of the room and stealing some of the chicken fingers she could smell from the second she walked through the door…But something stopped her.

"Hello?" She asked out to the window. She could hear a low quiet growl from out in the yard. It almost sounded like the German shepherd that lived right next to them…but something in her gut told her otherwise.

She walked over to the window and opened it up. She looked into the neighbor's yard, and what she saw scared her. The dog formally known as Max was lying in a pool of his own blood. "Max?" Marissa asked tearfully as she tried to see the dog better to determine if he was really dead. But as she looked at the dog she heard the growl again, but this time it came from the yard on the other side of them.

"Ok…w-who's ever there better leave now or, or I'm calling the cops!" Marissa yelled out to the empty yard on her right. But no one answered, "Fine!" Marissa yelled out the window, before turning and grabbing the house phone in her room.

"**911" **she typed into the phone, but before she could hit the call button…she heard it again. The low growling noise that sent a chill into her back, she dropped the phone, making it hit the call button

"911 emergency my name is April, how may I help you? Hello? Are you ok? I'm sending an emergency team right now!" April said over the other end of the line…but no one heard it…the room…was empty.

**Else where**

"Have you found anything?" Sam asked Dean as he rubbed his soar eyes, they had spend the whole day searching, for demonic rituals, this Marissa Shaw, or even talk of a Satanist in Texas…but they hadn't pulled up anything that was helpful. There were about seven different Marissa Shaw's in the State, each living on separate corners of the large state, and about a million Satanist clamings.

They did find a ritual that had a perfect match to Sam's vision though. It was an awakening spell…it was suppose to awaken psychics minds...strengthening their powers, then forcing them to use them to pull a Demon out of Hell.

"Nothing more then that messed up ritual…wait, here! I found a picture of a Marissa Shaw…she's 13, she has brown hair, and she won the spelling bee this year," Dean said smiling at Sam as he turned the screen towards him.

"T-That's her! I'm sure of it! Where is she?" Sam asked as he ran over to Dean and the computer. His eyes hurt and his knees felt weak, but he still made it over to his equally tired brother.

"San Antonio Texas"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Just missed the chance

**Dallas, Texas**

**Alexander private High school**

**10th grade **

**Saturday, three days tell new moon**

Lisa Frost lay on her bed reading a magazine and listening to music. Completely oblivious to what her room-mate was doing. She shared a dorm room with her best friend Anna. The school held only about 2,000 students it, which in her opinion was a major under achievement on the administrations part since the school itself was at lest the size of a medieval castle.

Lisa never had stayed long at a school…but she had stayed at Alexander the longest, two school years. She doesn't know how, but every where she goes she ends up getting in trouble, like once in chemistry the teacher had gotten her mad…and she didn't know how it happened but some how the teacher ended up being set on fire…and even though she said she didn't do it…she got expelled, and told never to come back. So she was always considered an out cast…she doesn't know how but every school since then had some how found out about her arson attempt at a teacher. She wasn't exactly normal at Alexander ether…even considering that Alexander was a school for "troubled teens," but at lest she had her small group of friends, and she also found out how the fire ended up on her teacher…

Lisa looked up, Anna wasn't in the room. "Ok let's see…music…decorations…food, drinks, and a couple of phone calls." Lisa said as the room started to move on its own. The fridge was open and all the sodas and koolade flue out, the 10 disk CD player was loading itself up, her closet opened and started to set up decorations that were stashed behind all her clothes, and her cell phone flouted to her.

"Ok let's see, Blake, Kara, Catherine, and Erica…call all…hey, now would be a great to come to the room…and Blake…don't get caught!" She said hanging up just in time for everything to have settled in its spot. That is other then a cup that seemed to be doing a brake dance on the table, but one nasty look from Lisa made it stop. "Perfect" she said smiling at her handy work.

Lisa then turned her head back to her phone and dialed Anna's number, "hey Anna, I thought about what you said earlier…about what today is, and I just remembered…it's pizza night! Can you get some before heading back up? Thanks!" Lisa said trying not to laugh at Anna's hurt voice..._ 'Man I'm a good actress…lol just kidding me…wow I talk to my self…'_

5 minutes later

Everyone had gotten there in one piece, and now they were waiting for Anna to come back. Blake and Erica had laughed when Lisa told them she got Anna to get pizza for her own party, and were still chuckling softly to them selves when they heard the door click.

"SURPRIZE!!" everyone screamed as she walked in. Lisa walked closer to her and smiled, "did you really think I would forget your birthday?" She asked her best friend after giving her a huge.

It hadn't taken the group long to eat all of the medium pizza Anna got thinking it was just her and Lisa. So Lisa stood up and smiled, "ok everyone I'll go get more pizza! And if you lend me some money I'll get hot wings" She said with a great reply, everyone held up a hand full of cash. "Thanks! But I only needed about ten bucks" Lisa said with a giggle. She reached out and took Blake's money because he was the closest to her and walked out the door.

She had been walking over the court yard when she heard it, the same low growl Stefani had heard. She turned around but she saw nothing but the tree that sat in the middle of the court yard and the concrete benches around it. "Very funny…Scare Lisa while she goes gets food…it worked ok! I'm completely terrified…now come out," Lisa said in a monotone voice, because she wasn't sure if it was her prankster friends or not. But when no one came out she changed her mind about getting more food, she turned around and started heading back.

But she stopped when she heard the low growl yet again…and this time she could tell it was coming from behind the tree. "Come out!" Lisa yelled out to the tree, no one did…Lisa was at the point of anger and fear…which was never good…because she couldn't exactly control her powers that well and when she got worked up about anything something would happen.

So she did the only thing she could think of. She walked as fast as she could to the far left of the tree, and then started to walk back to the door. But after a couple of minutes of walking…she heard the grass behind her start to crunch as well. Lisa's heart started to beat, she was starting to panic; she picked her pace up to a jog, then to a run, until she couldn't hear the steps behind her any more.

Lisa stops and turns around, she looked into the darkness of the night…and saw…nothing, she saw nothing there but grass. But then…she hears it again…the growl, but now it was right behind her. She slowly turns to greet the menace behind her with anger in her heart and determination on her face…but it all disappears when she sees what's behind her. A monster she will and could never forget.

**San Antonio Texas**

"Dude…this is so not cool!" Dean said to his younger brother while they waited for the door to open.

"Just shut up and let me talk," Sam said as he looked strait at the door. But Dean took this time and smiled; he "accidentally" tripped and hit Sam in the head with the large piece of equipment that Sam had handed him earlier that day.

Sam had just turned to punch him back when the door opened. At first Sam and Dean thought that the door had opened on its own…but soon they noticed a young girl standing in front of them.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she looked first to Sam then to Dean.

"Yes, I'm James Frankford, and I'm the host of spell it out! And I do believe we got an entry from a young lady who lives here…a Marissa Shaw?" Sam said with a nice wide smile, pointing to Dean as he mentioned that he was a T.V host.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry but she isn't here right now…" Adi said as she lowered her head, away from the camera.

"When might she be back, 'cause this thing weighs a tone!" Dean said as he shifted the camera on his shoulder. Only to see the young girl turn around, "why don't you check the papers today…" She said rudely before closing the door in their faces.

"Darn it!" Sam said as he hit the gate of the house on his way back to the car, "we're too late!" Sam said growing angrier by the minute.

"Sam not now…we need to get back to the motel…and look up the article…and then search again for any missing person's report…if they are already getting the psychics then that means that they are probably trying to get this done by this new moon" Dean said as he chucked the camera into the back seat.

"Yeah…and that's only three days away…" Sam reminded his brother while hopping into the passenger seat of the '67 Impala. They boys were getting nervous, they were running out of time…and both had the same idea in mind. "Dean? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked his brother, knowing Dean wouldn't approve of his idea.

"It depends…does it have to do with a tracker system?" Dean countered, hoping his brother would give him the "what are you talking about" look he always gave him when he came up with wacky ideas. But to his dismay Sam nodded his head, "no, no you are not going to be bait! Plus…we haven't done the research! We don't even know what they got to kidnap these kids! So the answer is no!"

**One hour later**

"Ok now listen if one freaking thing goes wrong we are going to get you out of this got it?" Dean whispered to Sam as he checked the tracking system that was in front of the agitated hunter.

"Yeah I know! Ok now relax, you can do this Dean. You will be ok! Oh wait…I'm the bait…never mind…I'm fine" Sam teased his older brother giving him a smile that upset Dean further.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled smacking Sam on the back of the head. But as Sam walked away laughing his worry once again returned.

"Ok Dean, you ready?" Sam asked as he walked to the door. Dean smiled and closed the laptop, he knew the plain back and front….and it still bugged him.

"Yep, I'll be around the corner…take care of yourself Sammy" Dean said quietly. Truth-be-told he wasn't ready, he would never be ready. He was scared for Sam…he was scared of what might happen, he knew his visions were painful for Sam…he didn't what to know what would happen if they were super sized. _'Sammy…please be careful…_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five: goodbye Sam

**Austin, Texas**

**An unknown street**

**Sunday, two days before new moon**

The plain was simple…Sam would walk down to the store and look around, then walk back. If the demon or what ever it was didn't come they would go to the other victim's towns and do the same…Sam had a tracker on him, so that if anything were to happen Dean could find him. But that was to be the last resort; he was mainly supposed to stick it on what ever came after him.

But with the luck the boys always had…the last resort was their only resort.

**Earlier**

Sam was walking down an Austin street, it was night…and it was extremely dark, Sam looked up at the thin sliver of light in the dark night. It was almost a beacon, warning him of what was to come, trying in vain to block out the darkness. "Only two days left…" Sam said to himself, feeling suddenly all alone.

He knew that wasn't true…but it still sent fear deep into his chest. He looked around him seeing nothing out of the ordinary. But he refused to believe that it was just his imagination, no…he knew enough to know that something wasn't right…and he planed on finding out.

Sam reached for a knife he held at his waist but stopped short. He heard a low scrapping growl coming from his far left, his heart started to pound. He lost track of which way he was heading, of what he was doing here…and of the knife at his hip. All that was left was a scared man, unsure of what to do.

"Hello? Who's out there?" Sam yelled back when he came to his senses, he was now set and ready to take on anything! The beast growled again, but this time Sam didn't get scared. He ripped his long knife out of its sheath and held it out and ready. "Come on! Try it!" Sam said looking around him for any sign of movement.

"Okay" said a low scratchy voice from behind Sam, it growled once again, before tackling Sam to the ground. "Oof!" Sam moaned as the two of them hit the ground.

Sam dropped his knife, but he didn't give up that easy. He kicked the monster in the gut, before he rolled away from it, taking a good look at his adversary.

"Not bad! I heard you were good but I never thought you could get away from my grasp so easily…guess I'll just have to hold on tighter" It said. It looked human…but not quiet all the way. It had sharp teeth that reminded Sam of a vampire's… but he wasn't that either, he had short blond hair cut like Deans, and deep brown eyes. But that's not what confused Sam, what got him was his ears…they looked almost like a dogs…and they were on top of his head! Oh and lets not forget that he had a tail, a nice long blond one that waved around wildly. From what Sam could figure it was a werewolf that was caught in between a transformation.

But as Sam was trying to comprehend what he was seeing the man attacked. Hitting him in the head with his knee, "You may be good…but I'm better!" And that's the last thing Sam heard before blacking out.

**Around the corner**

Dean sat in his car being completely and utterly bored, and he was sad to say he was good at it. He was making a house out of paper clips when he saw it, a large flash of blond that ran past the car. And to Dean's horror it dropped something on its way west…Sam's phone.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six: the power boost

**??? Texas**

**Monday, day before new moon**

Sam awoke in a dark room, at first he wasn't even sure if his eyes were open but now he could see small bits of the room, and the more he saw the more it worried him. He saw a dresser over by a wall, and a bed pushed over to the other side of him. On the walls there were a lot of western pictures and…the Texas lone star!

"Oh crap," Sam said as he looked at the middle of the room, to see the three missing girls and the two dead boys in the middle of their circle. Sam couldn't believe he had seen himself in the vision and didn't even realize it! And in addition he got captured! He was just suppose to set the tracker on the thing not get caught!

"Hey! Wake up!" Sam called to the girl across from him, he needed to get everyone up, and if they could, find a way out.

The girl started to stir, but didn't wake up immediately which worried Sam. "W-who are you?" She asked, and the second she looked up Sam noticed her.

"Are you Marissa Shaw?" Sam asked looking at the girl more closely; she had a couple of cuts and bruises on her face, but nothing to serious. But she did look a little pail, and that's when Sam saw it, a huge gash on her stomach...It was deep, and it did look like it reached all the way across her stomach. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…and yes…I'm Marissa, who are you?" Marissa counter asked clearly not happy with another person hanging from the roof.

"I'm Sam…this might make you feel worse but…I'm here to rescue all of you here…how long have you been here? Who are these other girls? And have you seen who took us?" Sam replied, adding a couple of more questions into the conversation.

"That's Lisa…Frost I think…she came here yesterday…I got here right before her…I think it's been two days…and that's Stefani Diaz…I don't know how long she's been here…but she was here before me…what do they want from us?" Marissa asked after informing Sam all she knew about the other girls…they hadn't talked much…they all just wanted to be alone…

"Well…first they plan to strengthen our psychic powers…then they plan on using us to drag some demon out of its hell prison…" Sam said looking up at the ceiling, looking for some sort of light they could put on. But he couldn't help but laugh a little at Marissa's shocked reaction. And it also seemed another girl had awoken and heard what he had to say.

"W-what, their…and then we're…no, they can't do that! I've barley able to control my powers now!" She screamed...remembering what Marissa said Sam realized that it was Lisa who spoke. And she was clearly upset. She was yelling curses at the person that took them, and then to the demon behind it all and then to her powers…which choose that moment to act up, sending a giant crack into the ceiling. "Ops…Sorry"

"Well that was-" Sam started before he was cut short when the half wolf-dog looking thing opened the doors.

"Hello freaks! Today must be your lucky day! You're going to get a power boost…and maybe if you're good I'll let you rest afterwards…and if you behave our little friend won't come back…right Marissa?" He said as he pulled out a large black book. Marissa looked down, away from the man in front of them. And that's when Sam realized that his vision had just happened…and that's why Marissa was bleeding.

The man smiled at Marissa's quietness and opened the book and read from it. "Arena corenous selmos corta volno, kcud amall!" He yelled into the small room, Sam looked over at the girls…Stefani had just woken up…and clearly was frightened. She looked at Sam and whispered a plea Sam couldn't hear…She then looked up and screamed her whole body had started to erupt into a bright orange flame.

"Stop," Sam screamed only to see Marissa also erupt…but this time with a gentle green flame, she also started screaming in pain. Sam automatically looked to Lisa. She looked at him, silently telling him to make it stop. But she also went up in flames…a deep purple flame, Sam watched in horror completely unsure what to do…until. "AHHH!" Sam screamed as he too was devoured by an inferno of his own.

His was a dark blue that seemed to shine differently then the others… But the odd fire didn't stop there. The middle two boys were in gulped in flames as well, white flames that reached the ceiling, but Sam still stood out.

The deceased boys flame started to separate itself…into four equal parts. The first went to Stefani; it combined with her flame making it grow. The next one hit Marissa, her green flame changed into a much darker version of her light green. Then it was Lisa's turn…and at first it seemed that the purple flames were fighting back at the new white flames…but the white managed to combine with the purple still. Finally…it was Sam's turn. The white flame flung itself at him at full speed hitting him square in the chest. But the white flame felt…different…it didn't hurt as much as the blue…and it made the pain start to ease away…for like two seconds! Because then it came back at full speed. Sam could feel the girls tension as well as his…the room was spinning…Sam couldn't even tell where the man was anymore…all he knew was that he was right here…and he could feel where the girls…all else was fading…but they to faded…until there was nothing but black.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: The invisible girl

Dean speed down the street, he had to find the place Sam had told him about!

**Flashback! **

"Ok Dean, you should be good, but if you're not go to Chucks trackers and stuff…yeah I know it sounds weird…but he has an ID number he has to type into the computer to find the last known location of the tracker…you know if it short circuits or something. You can only see it live…and if you miss it go ask him to see the last readable location ok?" Sam asked looking at Dean like he was a little kid getting a new toy…an expensive new toy and there were some precautions.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not a little kid Sammy I can figure it out…plus nothing is going to go wrong!" Dean countered as he continued to watch "The next Pussy Cat Doll" on T.V.

"It's Sam…and I'm not sure…I have a weird feeling," Sam said as he walked over to the window, he peered through the window and half expected some monster to be standing out side waiting for them.

"Ok, let's not do it! We'll go to Crusty's tape and stuff and return the tracker! We can easily find the…what?"

"It's _Chucks Trackers_ and stuff…not _Crusty's tape _and Stuff, and you know this is the only way we can get there before the new moon-"

**End of Flashback**

"Chucks trackers and stuff," Dean said remembering the ridicules shop name. He made a sharp left turn using only his hand brake, making him drift around the sharp turn very gracefully. "Ha! You can kiss my butt 'fast and the furious!" Dean yelled out the window as he drove past a little kid who was staring wide eyed at Dean and his Impala.

Dean only continued down the road for about ten minutes when he came to a stop at old Chucks place. It was a ratty old place with what looked to be very little customers. For good reason too! It had guns stationed at the door pointing strait at the parking lot; it also had a big sign that said, "No toilet without purchase!"

"Well let's go met the family of this lovely house hold," Dean said as he turned to look at where Sam would have been, he had forgotten he wasn't there…Dean frowned and moved the car forward.

"Don't worry Sammy…I'm coming!" Dean said hoping that his psychic brother could hear him.

"You're going to help Marissa too aren't you?" a small voice from the back seat said, making Dean stop the car suddenly, he turned around in his seat and saw a young girl…maybe nine years old staring back at him.

"What the…who are you and where did you come from?" Dean questioned as he looked the girl over. She had long brown hair and light brown eyes; she also had a backpack with her…a hello kitty backpack. She did seem slightly familiar though…

"I'm Adriana…Adi for short…you met me three days ago in San Antonio…I've been following you since then," The self proclaimed Adi said, as she sat up in the seat. But the fact that the girl could have stayed under the radar for so long shocked Dean the most.

"How did you manage that? I've barely left this car! Didn't you have to go to the bathroom or eat…or something?" Dean asked as he striated himself out and moved the car out of the way, parking it in the parking lot.

"I brought food for me! And I went to the bathroom when you did…I snuck out and went as fast as I could, and then I would get back into the car…but you didn't answer me…are you going to find Marissa too?" Adi asked as she jumped over the seat, into the passenger side. But Dean still wasn't convinced, he had looked into the back seat a couple of times, and he even put stuff back there! He was sure he would have seen her.

"But I've looked back there and even thrown things into the back! How could I have not seen you?" Dean asked the young girl, starting to get suspicious of who she was…and what her true intentions are.

"Well that's easy! I'm the invisible girl! Marissa laughed so hard when I told her that. Because I really am the real version of the fantastic four character," Adi said with a smile, Dean had a dumb struck face on and was clearly unsure what to think.

Dean was expecting a lot of things she could have said…but not that. "Um…prove it!" Dean said even though he was pretty sure she was telling the truth. And Adi did prove it, she disappeared right in front of Deans eyes, and then reappeared in the same spot she was sitting a second before.

"Can we go talk to the tracker guy?" Adi asked as she got out of the car, she lugged her hello kitty backpack onto her back and waited for Dean. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah…and don't say anything! These guys probably aren't very nice. And they probably wouldn't think twice about shooting you!" Dean said as he too got out of the car, still a little confused at how the young girl had managed to sneak a round the last few days…and how she even figured out that he and Sam where looking for her sister before she disappeared. Dean waited for Adi to come around the car before he started to walk closer to the old rickety building. _'Hu…the invisible girl…that's a new one for me' _

The two of them walked into the small building and frowned, there were at lest five big men in there…and if this went south…it would go way south. "How may I help you two?" asked the biggest man of all… '_He must be Chuck.'_

"Um I was wondering if you could check the last readable location of one of your tracker systems," Dean said as he stepped forward, closer to the big man. The big man obviously didn't like this though, because his face got angry, but only for a split second…before he smiled evilly back at Dean.

"Why should I? If you want to find the animal it must be expensive…why don't I just get it myself? You are tracking an animal aren't you? Because if it wasn't an animal…it would have to be human…and would that make you a cop? I don't like Cops!" Chuck said loudly. Chuck looked at the other men in the shack and nodded his head as he walked forward to Dean.

"Crap," Dean said getting ready to fight the five large men…_ 'Wait' _Dean Thought to himself as he looked around the room, _'where's the other one? One, two, three, four…' _

"AHH!" Adi screamed as the speedy man grabbed her from behind. "Let me go!" She screamed out as her eyes started to glow pink, and before Dean could blink the man hit the wall on the other side of the room. At first Dean Thought it was telekinesis…but then he looked closer at Adi…She had a small round pink force field around her small body.

"Ha, what do you know…just like the invisible woman" Dean said as he smiled at the young nine year old. "Just miniature" he added before he started to fight the large chuck. Though he was big…he was slow…so it was easy to fight him. And out of the corner of his eye he saw two other guys look at Adi.

"She's a witch!" one said in fear as he started to back up.

"Let's kill her!" the other said as he ran forward, being followed by the other more reluctant one.

"Adi, two coming at you," Dean yelled to her, as he two got another attacker on him.

"I can see them! Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I can't see them, plus they're kinda hard to miss," Adi yelled back as she lowered her force field and turned invisible. Dean watched the two boys out of the corner of his eyes.

Stupid number one got punched in the gut, and when he did he swung to his left fist, hitting his brother square in the face, knocking him out in a single punch. "Baby brother?" he asked the out cold figure on the floor. Only to be kicked in the butt and busting his face on the floor.

Dean smiled at the young kid's accomplishment for a second before he turned his attention back on his own men. Chuck swung a slow punch at Dean, which he easily dodged. Dean drove his wrist into the bottom the man's nose making it brake with ease. The man fell to the floor holding his swollen bloody nose and watching as Dean continued to fight the other man.

Dean did a similar move to take down the man too…but he wanted him to stay down…and that's when he saw an old style radio being chucked at the man. It hit him in the back of his head cutting it open a little. "Ow! I will kill you, witch girl!" He screamed as he ran towards where the radio had been thrown from, only to trip on what Dean assumed was Adi's foot, and hit the counter in front of him.

"Ha, take that Mr. Meanness!" Adi taunted as she became visible once again, she started to do a little dance in front of the out cold monster of a man when Dean saw Chuck. He had a grenade in his hand and a wicked grin on his face.

"Time to go" Dean yelled as he picked up Adi and carried her like a football out of the house. They had just gotten to the car when they heard a huge boom from behind them, throwing them to the ground. "Dang it! Now how are we going to find them?" Dean asked him self as he punched his precious car.

"With the codes" Adi said smiling as she pulled out a manila folder from her backpack.

Dean smiled, "You know…you could give Sam a run for his money on brains!"

"Thanks…I think" Adi said as she stepped into the car, with the files.

The two of their smiles faded though…the sun was setting. "Ok well get a motel room, and tomorrow we will Save Sam and Marissa!" Dean said as he stared angrily at the setting sun…he was running out of time…Sam was running out of time.

"I'm hungry…" Adi said as she held her stomach, making Dean Smile.

"Any where you want to eat kiddo" Dean said to the young girl who had probably won her first fight, and without any training.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: an invasion of minds

**Progress, Texas**

**1092 Wentworth Dr.**

**Day of New moon **

"Sam…wake up" Marissa whispered out to the unconscious hunter…but he still didn't stir, which worried the two young girls that were awake.

"What should we do?" Stefani asked turning to Marissa expectedly, Seeing that she was next to be in charge Marissa looked around the room…and turned back to look at Stefani.

"What is your power?" she asked looking over to Stefani hoping her power was more useful then hers at the moment.

"I can read mind, sorry but I can't really do anything helpful" Stefani said having had read her mind as she thought of a solution to get out of here.

"Yes you can! Read Lisa's mind and find out what her power is…and I'll try and wake Sam up…I can control minds…well sometimes" Marissa said still thinking about how Sam seemed to be impervious to her thoughts/commands.

"Okay, but if you are still having trouble afterwards I'll try to help" Stefani said as she turned to the girl hanging across from her and tried to focus. Usually Stef can only see or hear a surface thought…but now she could hear it all! And it almost was over whelming.

**Lisa's mind: **

"_I can barely control it now!" "People just don't understand" "why me?" "Why if I had to have a power did it have to be this one" "I didn't set him on fire!" "I didn't do it!" "Why do you always blame me?" "Daddy can I have coffee" "I don't want to go to private school" "maybe you should ware lipstick if you're going to act like my mother, Blake" "Who are you?" "I'm Lisa" "What do you want with me?" "Leave me alone" "how can we get out of this?" "Hello?" "Surprise" ""I'll get the pizza!" "Hot wings" "Mr. Ducky" "I win" "You cheated" "oh no" "you're going to get caught" "told you we'd get caught" "the evil dog told me to do it" "ok there never was an evil dog …but I didn't mean to" "I didn't set the school on fire! So it says I set a teacher on fire once…but I really didn't do that ether" "Superstar!" "Signs of telekinesis" "Crap" "Who's there" "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world" "yeah when people jump of bridges and come back…they do? Bungee jumping?" "What ever" "I'm not blond!" "That was funny!" "I don't get it," "I'm not crazy! My reality is just different then yours" "I made that up…no wait…I read that on the internet" "Happy birthday to you" "dogs!" "Oh yes I did" "what did I do now? Oh yeah…ha that was funny…but I still didn't do it!"_

**Out of Lisa's mind**

"Wow…rather that girl has one weird mind…or I think I hear some of her memories too…oh and I think she has telekinesis" Stefani said to Marissa when she exited Lisa's mind…felling a little weird after doing so…kinda like motion sickness.

"Ok, that could be useful…but I don't think my power works on other psychics, try to read his mind," Marissa instructed as she started to get a head ach…she may had tried a little **too** hard.

Stef concentrated on the older man next to her…but instead of hearing his thoughts she was pulled into a mass of pictures, and the only thing she could hear was her rapid breath...

( ) Stefani's thoughts

Sam's mind:

A woman was pined to the ceiling bleeding from the stomach…a man with orange eyes…a man with short brown hair and a scruffy beard. ("He's kinda cute" Stefani thought as the pictures continued to pass her) a werewolf, blood…a woman with short blond hair…a young girl in braids…a tree.

Then everything started to melt away…and she couldn't hear her breath anymore. They were back in the room…but she could see her self…and there were two Sam's. She couldn't move and it seemed neither could he.

A woman about Sam's age walked into the room…she had short red hair and blue eyes…well that was before they turned to an orange-like color. She smiled "Oh poor Sammy still out from the little power boost…or maybe not. You're not trying to trick me are you?" She said as she kneeled down and picked up Sam's head…only to find it calm and relaxed.

"Nope…seems to me you're taking a little nap," She smiled evilly and looked to his left, where Stef slept silently. "You're a cute little girl…I could use you…maybe later though, right now I need to make sure the dog isn't messing up this ritual!" She said just as there was a loud crashing noise coming from somewhere out of the room.

Stef was once again able t control herself…and she used this opportunity to exit Sam's head. She was painting hard, her head was pounding due to a major head ach and she felt like throwing up…in fact she did.

"Are you ok?" Marissa asked seeing Stef regurgitate what ever was in her stomach. And when she didn't answer she started to get worried…it was around noon…and if what Sam told them was true…they'd have a major problem in nine hours.

Suddenly she heard the air conditioner come on…and she started to feel woozy. _'Of course, their pumping the room with chemicals' _She though as she started to drift into an inevitable dreamless sleep, _'I have to wake everyone up…must…escape'_ and with that thought she passed out.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Progress

Earlier that day: 7:00

"Dean!" Adi whispered as she attempted to wake the sleeping hunter, only to get a grunt in reply. Adi growled in frustration and walked away.

Five minutes later, Adi comes back with a large bucket of Ice, water, and salt and dumps it over Dean's bed waking him instantly. "Get up," She said in a monotone voice; she had already packed her stuff. And washed her clothes she was warring the day before, for she had only packed three pars of clothes. All she needed now was the driver and the location of her sister.

"God girl, can't I get two extra minutes to wake up?" Dean asked as he pulled his soaked shirt away from his body, the bed also soaked with water…he would probably be asked to pay for it. "Wow that was a lot of water"

"Yes it was…and I gave you five…and have you forgotten? Tonight is the new moon…and are we going to be able to get there in time and save my sister and Sam?" Adi asked looking at Dean expectedly, and when his eyes widened and he had started to rush to get ready she figured that he did in fact forget.

It only took Dean about another five minutes to get ready, and three more to find where the last reading of the tracking device was, "Progress, Texas…that isn't to far…we should get there by noon…and after that we'll need to find what building they're in," Dean said as he closed Sam's laptop and shut the folder full of codes. _'I'm coming Sam' _


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Times running out

Stef started to wake from the sudden sleep that had over powered her, when she heard some one talk:

"You're a cute little girl…I could use you…maybe later though, right now I need to make sure the dog isn't messing up this ritual!" She heard a woman say as she started to pull up her head. But by the time she had the person was gone.

"Something's happening…and Sam…he knew that woman was coming!" Stef whispered to herself as she started to wiggle...only to stop and look at Sam. He had his head down and looked calm just as he had when the woman grabbed him…but when she looked up at his hands she saw a knife working hard on cutting the ropes that bound him upwards.

"Sam? Sam are you awake?" Stef asked as he continued to cut at the ropes; he looked up and showed his tired ridden eyes. She knew he was…and that he wasn't doing to good. He was awfully pale, and had deep circles under his eyes. If she didn't know better she would have said he hadn't slept for days.

"Yeah…Is everyone ok?" Sam said with a shaky voice and a false smile of encouragement. Stef looked at her self and then to Marissa and Lisa who had started to shift in their sleep as well.

"We're fine…are you ok? You don't look to good…and when I entered your head you were…" Stef started to say before Sam chuckled, "So that was you? I felt someone else there…I tried to free you from my vision…I know they can be painful…and I didn't know what would happen when someone else saw them through me."

"You did? Thank you…is that what you were doing this whole time? Stuck in continues visions?" Stef asked as Marissa awoke and started to listen to their conversation as well. When Sam nodded Stef looked away from him, she had always thought of her powers as a gift…but Sam's were both a blessing and a curse. She had only experienced maybe five minutes of a vision and she already hated the idea. And Sam having been stuck in a whirlwind of visions one after another…she didn't know how he managed to deal with it all, and still wake up and try to escape.

Lisa woke and looked around the circle, "w-what happened?" Lisa asked looking confused. Stef didn't quite understand why she hadn't woken up for so long…but she also had a felling that it didn't mean anything good.

"Everyone we're running out of time!" Marissa said but just as she finished her statement Sam had cut through his rope…and had started to fall head first to the floor. And just as his head was going to hit the floor he stopped…midair with his whole body floating an inch from the ground.

"Wow…Great reflex Lisa" Marissa said as they stared at Sam still floating in the air. But Lisa looked completely and utterly confused.

"Um…I didn't stop him…" Lisa said as she tried to look under him to see if something else had stopped him. But just as they all started to wonder how that could have happened Sam dropped the inch.

"Ow…" Sam said as he rolled over and held his soar cheek. He looked up at the girls and then turned to the ropes that tied his feet to a large chest, _'lucky I didn't hit my feet on that…I would have had some trouble walking for a while!' _

"Of course, Sam you have two powers!" Lisa said as she lifted her confused look off her face. She almost seemed relieved that she in fact hadn't done anything. But when she received as weird look from both Marissa and Stef her amusement quickly faded. "What…I was just confused on how I could have done it with out noticing" Lisa said defensively as she turned away from them.

Sam had cut through his bounds and stood up. "Ok then lets get out of here" Sam said smiling as he walked over to Marissa and started to cut at the ropes. When all of a sudden they heard gun shots, "what's going on out there?" Sam asked himself out load as he increased his speed cutting.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: The Calvary arrives

Dean and Adi had just arrived in Progress when they saw a house that had orange tape all around it. It was an enormous house, which seemed to be two or three stories high. Dean had smiled and told Adi that they had fond the place…

"Ok listen here…this is a gun…it has rock salt in it…now it won't kill anything…but it will sure hurt what ever you shoot…including me…so don't shoot me…ok?" Dean asked as he gave the young girl a small shot gun filled with rock salt.

"Got it don't shoot you…won't kill anything just hurt…And by the way…why are we bringing a whole bag with us if we can just shoot these people and get it over with?" Adi asked as she looked through a small hole in the wall.

"Because the people who are holding Sam and Marissa aren't human and they're not going to be willing to give them up so soon…and if I'm right you find a corner and stand there…and only shoot what comes at you got it?" Dean asked as he grabbed his gun with blessed silver bullets inside. He didn't like this…he didn't know why but he felt like he was going to get shoot…

"What do you mean not human?" Adi asked with a hint of fear in her small voice. But when Dean held his hand to his mouth telling her to be quiet, all thoughts left her mind…all but one…_ 'I'm going to save my big sister…no matter what's in my way' _

"Now" Dean whispered loudly as he stood up with the bag hooked around his head, he held his guns out in front of him and walked into the house. It only took him five seconds before he had started to shoot. Adi took a deep breath; she cocked the gun and walked into the house, gun at the ready.

The second she walked into the house she almost dropped her gun in surprise, Dean was shooting at people, and throwing water on them. Some died from the shots…but others seemed uninfected by the shots, and that's when Dean threw water at them…making them burn as though they were on fire. He then dropped the bag and called out to Adi, "hey Adi reach in there and grab the water balloons…through them at the people…but don't drop the gun!" he instructed as he continued to shoot at the large gathering of demonic people.

Adi quickly obliged and reached into the bag and grabbed the balloons located to the right of all the sharp objects…the guns in the middle as though protecting the balloons from all objects that might pop them. She kneeled down and grabbed a balloon as she still held her gun at ready with her right hand. She saw a man to the right of Dean that had reached into his pocket and threw the balloon as hard as she could at him. It exploded on his face sending him to the ground, a knife falling out of his pocket in the process.

This went on perfectly for a while, Adi would throw balloons at people coming to close to Dean, as he read what sounded like Latin out of a book... the plan was working…well that is until Adi ran out of balloons. She then did the only thing she could have…she shot the gun. She had only shot it once…and it didn't even hit the guy. Before Dean completed his last Latin sentence and sent all possessing demons back unto which they came.

"Not bad kid," Dean said as he smiled at her approvingly. They had rid the room of all Demons…but they didn't know where the dog boy was…or where Sam and Marissa's captors were. "Ok here's the plan. You're going to put a force field around yourself and look over on that side of the house…I'll look on this side…but if you see anything other then you're sister in the room you get out of there ok? And you might hear gun shots in my direction…but don't come find me unless you're seen, Ok?" Dean asked as he reloaded her shotgun just in case.

"Ok" Adi agreed as she turned away from Dean to tackle the left side of the rather large house, her force field surrounding her as she walked away. Dean smiled…she would be fine…because he saw one of the possessed guys run to the right…so he knew there wouldn't be anything extremely bad if anything that way.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: No more Dog man

Lisa, Marissa, and Stef were staring at the door. Sam had told them about the tracking system Dean had placed on him…and how his brother was probably trying to fight his way through the house to save them now. But the shots had stopped…and they didn't know who had won the little encounter. So the three girls waited for any sign of who had won, while Sam continued to cut the thick ropes that bound Marissa.

They then heard the door start to unlock, making Sam panic…he had just finished cutting the bottom ropes for Marissa, when the door clicked. So Sam did the only thing he could, he hid…and waited.

"Ok Brats, we need to relocate…hey, where is the biggest pest? And what's this…seems you're bottom ropes were cut!" The man with dog ears said as he walked through the door. He smiled and looked around the room, "Where are you? Sammy…" He whispered with a slight growl in his voice. But Sam didn't move from his well hidden spot, he simply waited…and that aggravated the dog boy. "Fine, how bought this…you come out now or I'll cut this girl throat open," he threatened as he grabbed Stefani's hair and pulling her head back, making her expose her neck.

"He says you won't do it…he says that you need all of us to summon a demon from hell…" Stef said as she smiled at the man that held her captive. But the man didn't find the psychics' game entertaining…

"Not true…it seemed a man came into the house…and he brought a young girl with him, she seems to have some powers as well…all we need is a dead body and we can make her the replacement!" He threatened back to the hidden hunter.

The room was silent…but Sam knew he couldn't be sure if Dean had brought anyone with him…so he stood up and looked at the man in the back, "I'm here." He said as he walked closer to him.

The dog man smiled and let the girl go…but what the dog man had forgotten all about was that the ropes were _cut_ …so he walked forward and grabbed Sam without looking him over for the hidden knife, which Sam pushed forward and plunged into the dog man's heart, making him fall over…dead.

Sam took the knife out of the man's heart and wiped it clean…and walked back over to Marissa, where he cut the remainder of the girls rope off…setting her free. "There we go…" Sam said as he helped her down to the floor rather then let her fall freely like he had. Sam handed Marissa his extra knife in his other sleeve and smiled; ever since his and Dean's experience when Meg had kidnapped them he had cared two. "You cut the bottom ropes I'll get the top," he said letting Marissa head to one of the other girls while he went to the other.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Reunited

Dean rushed through every door, looking for his lost brother…he had only come across about seven different people…but they were easy to take out…he didn't have time to exorcize them so he just tied them up, like a calf at a rodeo, and left them there.

He had gone through about five doors when he heard someone yell:

"Not true…it seemed a man came into the house…and he brought a young girl with him, she seems to have some powers as well…all we need is a dead body and we can make her the replacement!"

And that's when Dean knew Sam was somewhere close…because he was sure that he would have angered any captor that took him. Dean opened the door to his left and found it empty. Next he tried the door to his right, also finding it empty. And that's when he realized something…_The stairs! Back over on…Adi's side of the house!_ Dean thought as he looked up, knowing that his brother was right there above him.

Dean gritted his teeth turning and ran back to Adi's side of the house…and if he was right Adi would probably be in just as much trouble as Sam and the other girls were. He looked down at his watch and gave out a curse…it was 5:45…they were truly running out of time.

**Adi Else were in the house:**

Adi walked quietly around the corner. She didn't know how but she had passed about thirteen guards with out being seen…well being invisible helped a little… and she had ended up upstairs some how…and she didn't know exactly where she was going, but she did know she was getting close to the room he sister was in…because even though they fight a lot, she and Marissa had a strange sisterly connection that seemed to grow stronger as they grew up together. She knew it…she knew she was close, she didn't need any one to tell her differently, her sister was close and she was going to find her!

But what Adi didn't know was that as she was lost in her thoughts she lost concentration on her two lines of defense…her force field…and her invisibility…and she just happened to pass an open door…and everyone in the room looked at her. _'Wow it's almost like they can see me!' _ She thought as she lowered her eyes to see her hand and her gun.

"Oops," She said as she gave a shy smile to the room full of men. But they didn't seem to find her being there very coincidental, for the second they saw her they got up and started too rush over to her. But she knew better then to stay still when a group of men were rushing towards her. So she smiled and watched the men rush towards her…the first man reached the door and…WAM! He fell backwards and looked up to see a slight shimmer at the door.

"HA! Beat that you smelly Viejo's" Adi teased as she did a little dance on the safe side of the force field, but as the men started to pound of the force field Adi though that then would be the perfect time to go. "See yeah Viejo's…never mind I hope I never see you again!" She screamed back to them as she ran down the hall and disappeared behind her invisibility power again.

Adi ran door to door and opened them, she could tell her sister was extremely close…but where she wasn't sure…that is until she found a locked door. _'I think I found them…I know I should go get Dean but…Oh never mind!' _Adi thought as she heard shooting down the halls of the second floor. So she turned back to face to door, _'ok door…you're coming down!' _

But before Adi could make her move the door opened from the inside. "Wow…that didn't seem that hard…I would have thought they would have made the door physic proof," Lisa said as she walked out the door, helping Stef walk a little. Adi remained hidden, and moved out of the way as the two girls walked past her.

"And how would they have done that?" asked a voice from behind them. And when Adi saw that the source of the voice was her sister… "Marissa!" She screamed as she tackled her sister to the ground and made herself visible once again. "Adi, What are you doing here?" Marissa asked as she started getting up from the floor…where her sister so helpfully placed her.

"I came to rescue you! I mean you disappeared in your room! And the police could tell that you were trying to call for help…so I came!" Adi said as she too got up from the hard wooden floor.

Lisa and Stef looked up and focused on the corner that leads to the other rooms. "Something isn't right…something's over their…" Lisa said as she started to walk closer to the corner that leads away from the exit of the house.

"Yeah…But I think we should be heading away from the weird vibe!" Stef said as she grabbed Lisa's arm…making her stop. Marissa and Adi were also looking at the corner…but because of a different reason…mainly because two crazy girls were thinking something could be over there.

Sam walked forward and looked at the girls, "I think we do have to go that way…something isn't right about this…and we need to find out what before we leave…because this could be bad if we leave this unchecked" Sam agreed as he walled around the corner with his small pocket knife outstretched in font of him.

"Fine but when something goes wrong I'm going to say I told you so!" Stef said as she followed Sam around the corner, Lisa started but stopped before she was completely behind the corner and turned to look at Marissa.

"Can I use the knife? I have a farther reach…" Lisa asked as she looked back at Marissa, her playfulness completely covered by the seriousness of the situation making both Adi and Marissa believe that something truly was around the corner.

"Yeah…sure" Marissa said as she held out the knife to Lisa, which she took with her telekinesis and held it out in front of her as she continued to follow the hunter towards the odd presence down the hall. Marissa looked at her younger sister and stood up, "come on Adi…"

And just then more gun shots were heard but this time they were much closer. "Take that you evil Son's of a Beaches" yelled a man from the opposite corner, making the group of psychics turn around, "Dean?" Sam asked out to the corner, waiting for any sign of his brother.

"Sammy! God you are one hard person to find in this hell hole! Here get the salt out and make a barrier," Dean said as he dropped the bag and kicked it back to Sam as he continued to shoot out at the possessed army that was advancing towards them.

Sam did as he was told and grabbed the gas can that was filled with rock salt out; he made a small curve along the floor, and told the girls to step behind it. "Ok Dean," he said as he too walked over the safety line.

Dean smiled and ran back, jumping over the line and smiling at the demons stuck on the other side, "Ha!" Dean screamed at the men on the other side as they gave him an evil look. Dean turned away from the demons and looked at Sam, an aggravated look replacing the smirk he had gave the demons, "Dang it Sam! I told you the plan sucked but no, you had to get your self kidnapped…again!" Dean said as he thought back to the time with the weird human's that hunted people, and when the orange eyed demon took Sam to an abandon city with other psychics, and the time when…

"Dean I'm fine…but we really should be going now" Sam said as he interrupted Dean's thoughts. Dean looked at Sam and then to all the girls, "fine…lets go" he said as he grabbed the bag of toys and lead the way deeper into the house.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: Reunited to be separated once again

They had walked around two different corners, when Dean stopped; they had met a fork in the road. Three different paths lay before the group. One grew long and narrow and seemed to continue down the same way they've been heading. There was another that made a sharp turn to the left and seemed to head back downstairs, the last passageway seemed to head upwards…but when you looked up the stairs it seemed to have another stairway that lead back down. "We won't be able to make it out of here before night fall if we continue like this. We'll have to split up for now…but we'll meet back here in thirty minutes ok? Now the three oldest…Sam, Lisa and me are going to be…leaders…commanding officers…got it?" Dean asked as he once again started to dig through his bag of toys.

He grabbed an old notebook and about seven guns. He gave Sam the book and a silver gun, next he turned to Lisa, "Pick out the gun you think you can handle," he said as he laid out the guns so she could see them.

"I want the Winchester rifle I saw you put back into the bag" Lisa said as she eyed the bag before adding, "and I want a bigger knife." Dean smiled and gave her the rifle, but stopped when he took out the knife, "you know you can't hold both at once right?" he asked as he grabbed a hip attachment from in the bag also, he put the large knife into the halter and gave it to Lisa, who took it happily and attached it to her hip.

Next he turned to Marissa and motioned for her to pick her gun; she smiled and looked down at the numerous guns. She wasn't sure what each did or how easy it was to handle it, so she asked Dean about a couple, and after careful consideration she grabbed a par of middle sized hand guns they were light and shot silver bullets.

Dean moved all the guns over to Stefani and smiled when she grabbed a large hand gun that seemed to be the same as his, "you might not like that one…you can't shoot as often and you have to constantly reload…how about this one…it's one of my favorites…and I've modified it a tad," Dean said as he picked up a gun that almost looked the same as the one she held…but the one in Dean's hands had a cross engraved into the side…and almost seemed to be lighter as well. So Stef smiled and switched her gun with that one.

Adi thought she was going to keep the gun she had but Dean took it from her and handed her the same shotgun but told her something different, "now listen…this has real bullets in it…and although I know you're a decent shot you need to shoot as little as possible…this gun has special bullets that were blessed in holy water…both shotguns have blessed bullets…so it will really does some damage to any possessed person you shoot at…but I can only give you about ten shoots each ok?" Dean asked as he handed her the gun, and looked at Lisa. And when Adi smiled in response to the blessed bullets Dean smiled back at her and collected the guns putting them back into the bag.

"Let's go…Marissa goes with Sam, Adi with me, and Lisa with Stefani got it?" Dean said assigning people together according to the guns compatibility. And when everyone nodded, the three groups set off through the three path ways that lay before them. Dean and Adi taking the narrow pathway that continued to head deeper into the house, Sam and Marissa heading around the corner that lead them left, and Lisa and Stefani taking the stairs that seemed to go up and down.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: Some closed doors should stay closed

**Sam & Marissa:**

The two walked quietly around the corner and saw that the hallway got almost pitch black, the farther they went, the less they could see. "Ok Marissa we're going to have to go a little slower…but we still need to have the guns out and ready…I'm going to walk ahead of you about ten steps ok? And then I'm going to stop, and then you're going to catch up to me…and we're going to continue to do that…but when I'm walking you need to have your gun out and at the ready…looking for anything that comes out of the shadows at me…And when you're moving I'll do the same."

Marissa nodded and understood; she was to cover him when he moved because it would take to long to pull the gun up and take the safety off the gun. And you could shoot better when you had a little bit of a distance from what you're shooting at. So when she nodded to Sam, Sam walked ahead and she held her gun out and pointed it into the shadows.

**Dean and Adi:**

Dean and Adi walked through the continues curves of the hall way, Dean trying to get as far as he could…But the problem was that the curves proved a perfect cover for who ever was waiting on the other side of them. So Adi would run ahead as the invisible girl…and then come back and tell Dean every time there was a bad guy around the corner. They had already taken out four bad guys.

But Adi stopped him after that. "There were about seven doors around here…in between the curves…and I don't know what's behind them" Adi said as she held her gun up and ready.

Dean looked around the corner and saw the first door. He knew they had to check each one…but the problem was that they had no clue what was behind them. "Ok…this is what we're going to do…"

**Lisa & Stefani:**

Lisa and Stefani walked up the stairs, but when they reached the top, Stef stopped and looked at Lisa. The stairs went farther down and then turned to the right at the bottom. So that meant something could be behind the small area.

Lisa looked back at Stef and smiled, "I got it…you stay here I'll see if the cost is clear…" she said as she started to work her way quietly down the steps…her rifle in her hand. She walked across the stair case and started to walk down them as she leaned against the wall.

She walked slowly and silently, working her way to the corner, and as she reached the corner of the long unforgiving hall way she kneeled down and looked around the corner. There was only one guard standing watch, at a door on the other side. Lisa took a deep breath and lay down on her belly. Her legs stayed completely behind the wall, but from her arms up she was completely exposed to the hallway…but she didn't seem to mind, for she just set up her rifle and aimed at the mans chest. She waited a couple of second before pulling the trigger, hitting the man in the gut, missing all vital organs purposely.

He fell to the ground and started scratching at the wound. And that's when Lisa realized that he was possessed and the holly water was probably what hurt him more. "Cool…" Lisa whispered to her self as she stood up, motioning Stef to come forward.

"How did you do that?" Stef asked as she caught up with her and saw the man on the other side of the hall squirming to get free of the burning sensation in his stomach. The man looked at the girls as they walked closer. But instead of attacking them the demon fled the human body leaving a confused person with a bleeding belly.

"Sr. Are you ok?" Lisa asked as she helped the man up off the floor. When he looked around himself you could tell that he was at a complete lost for words. And clearly didn't want to be were he was…so he looked at the girls and fled away from the direction they were going.

"If you were smart you would also flee this God forsaken place!" He screamed back to the girls as he continued to run away from the door he had been guarding moments before.

Stefani and Lisa turned and looked at the door…they both could feel the tension that was coming from the room. It almost felt like it was calling out to them, daring them to come in and let the room devour them whole. "Maybe we should head back and tell them we couldn't find a way out…" Stef suggested as she started to back away from the threatening door.

But Lisa didn't want to leave, although she could feel the presence in the room waiting for them, she still wanted to go in…the presence only increased her curiosity. "Let's just look inside…to have a presence like that something big must be in there" Lisa said as she reached for the door.

"No!" Stef said as she tried to stop Lisa from opening the door, but Lisa had already started pulling the massive door open. A hot breeze blew past them, making Stef feel a sense of dread and regret about every single thing. But Lisa seemed unaffected…that is until she saw a girl in the middle of the room…

"Ms. Are you ok?" Lisa asked out as she stepped into the room…but when she stepped in she felt tired, and unwilling to move much farther. She fell to her knees and looked down at herself. "w-what's happening?" She asked out, only to get a chuckle in reply.

The girl turned around and smiled, she had deep red hair that hung right under her ears, and deep blue eyes that seemed dark and frozen. She wore a black leather jacket and deep blue jeans, the shirt seemed to be a faded blue that went well with her frozen eyes. But all in all she didn't look very nice and that's all that Stef noticed.

"Let her go!" Stef said knowing that it wasn't much of a threat, but seeing that Lisa wasn't going to be able to do much due to her temporary paralysis, it sounded like a great idea to sound tough. But she was scared out of her mind…and her face gave her away…for her eyes started to water and her lower lip was quivering.

The girl smiled and walked over to Stefani, Lisa seeing Stef's incapability to think at the moment tried to encourage her from a distance. "Fear is only in our minds, Stef they feed on it…but fear is just a thought…" Lisa said to Stef as the woman walked closer to her.

The woman turned and looked at Lisa, and even though she had pinned Lisa to the ground Lisa was fighting back with her own telekinesis, and was turning to look at Stef and the possessed lady. "Fear my only be in your minds, but its takes over all other thoughts!" She snarled at Lisa as she forced her back to the floor. Before turning around and smiling at Stefani, "You poor, sweet, innocent thing dry your eyes…you're not going to die…yet anyway…I need your help…yours and your friends help…can you do that for me?" She asked sweetly, not anything like the demon she was.

Lisa saw that she wanted Stef to lead everyone else here…but she wasn't going to let her do it. "Stef don't!" She screamed as she once again started to get up. This time almost breaking the hold the demon had on her fully. But Lisa getting up made Stef start to realize what was happening.

"No, I won't help you drag something out of hell!" Stef screamed as she started to back away from the red head, aiming her gun at her. But the girl didn't flinch; she just frowned and walked away from her, placing herself back in the middle of the room. Black smoke came out of her mouth and floated above her.

It stayed there for a second…before it flung it self at Stef. Lisa seeing what was happening screamed "Stef move!" But it was too late; Stef had only turned around when the black smoke surrounded her. Stef held her mouth closed but the smoke entered through her ears and nose…even through her eyes…until there was nothing left around her.

Lisa stared at Stef as she dropped the gun in her hand. Lisa looked back to the red headed girl that was just now getting up off the floor; she turned and looked at Lisa. Her Red hair seemed lighter, and her eyes seemed more of a gentle sky color now. She was a different person…And Lisa knew that Stef must be a new person as well. "Stef," Lisa asked out to the girl as she started to walk closer to her. But when she reached Stef, Stef reached out and pushed her to the floor with out touching her. And that's when Lisa knew it was no longer Stef…it was a demon that planed on using them to open the gates of hell.

"If you don't mind…could you stay here and wait for the new moon that comes…in a half hour? I need to go get the other psychics," Stef said as she walked out of the room, the door closing behind her.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: a new Stef

Sam and Marissa had walked down the hall way and found only one room…and it had been full of many alters they probably used to control numerous demons at once…they had destroyed them all and started to walk back…

Dean and Adi on the other hand found a large window they could repel out of…and many possessed Demons between here and there…which they took care of. And they had shared their success with Sam and Marissa when they had returned to their meeting spot. But that had been a good five minutes ago…and they were starting to worry about Stef and Lisa…And their fears were realized when Stef came running down the stairs they had traveled over.

"Lisa's in trouble!" She screamed as she reached the small group. She had a small cut on her nose and her gun wasn't anywhere in sight. "Lisa and I found the room they planed on taking us to…and this lady is possessed…but her eyes turned orange instead of black and she has Lisa! She pinned her to the floor and she can't move! She told me to come and get you guys…She's trying to fight her off…We need to hurry!" Stef said as she turned around and started running up the stairs again.

**Lisa:**

"Crap…I had to go through the door didn't I? Hey…are you ok over there?" Lisa asked as she looked over to the red headed girl, who was curled up into a ball at the other side of the large room.

She didn't seem to hear her though…and this worried Lisa, so she started to walk over to the twenty year old. "Hey…you alright" Lisa asked as she put her hand on the woman's shoulder. She was shaking terribly, and felt almost ice cold…and when Lisa walked around her she saw that she was crying. "It's ok…" Lisa said, feeling a little weird to be comforting someone older then her.

"Who are you? Where are we? Where did that _thing_ go?" She inquired her voice shaky and uncertain. Lisa felt bad for the lady that sat in front of her, who knows how long she had been under the demons control…and she had no idea where she was…

"I'm Lisa…I don't know where we are…and I think the thing is coming back soon…so we should probably move…um…what's your name?" Lisa said as she slowly pulled the woman to her feet. They needed to get out of plan view, hid or at least get out of the giant circle.

The room seemed to have a gloomy presence…Lisa wasn't sure if this was due to the demon…or was the fault of the room itself. The walls were an eggshell white and so was the floor…up to a point. For it seemed that the Demons had painted a gigantic red circle in the middle of the floor, none of it's sides touching the white wall that appeared to be pushing the blood red paint farther away from it. And in the blood red circle stood four poles that pointed inward towards the middle making a circle of its own, all things in the room seemed to be pointing to the large statue in the center of the room. It was large and depressing, but when asked, no one could describe what it actually looked like. Next Lisa realized that there were chains on the poles, which suggested that they would have been hung there next. But Lisa looked back at the statue, its terrible face staring back at her.

'_What are they planning on bringing up from the netherworld?' _ Lisa thought as she pulled the lady away from the circle.

"I'm Sara…" the lady said before going completely limp in Lisa's arms. Lisa looked at her for a second completely confused at why she randomly told her, her name…but then she remembered _'ha…I asked her…what's up with this room? I can't think strait…well less so then normally' _

**Dean, Sam, Marissa, Adi, & Stefani:**

"She's through that door!" Stef said as she ran to the large red door that led to the same room she had left. She was a little disappointed in Dean and Sam…they weren't being very cautious…but that was ok with her…

Dean ran up to the door and pulled on it ever so slightly. "It's locked…Sam if you please" Dean said as he backed away from the door. Sam smiled and focused his powers on the door…forcing it open with his mind. "Ok then…I was just saying for you to pick it…but that works too" Dean said as he walked through the door silently worrying what the new power was going to bring, everyone following his lead.

"No!" Lisa said as Stef walked into the room, she pushed with all her psychic might and sent her flying to the white wall. Sam and Dean automatically pointing their guns at Lisa, Lisa looked at them and then to Marissa and Adi helping Stef up. "What are you doing? It's her! She's the demon, she's going to try and summon the devil!" Lisa screamed getting angry at the two idiotic hunters.

But Dean and Sam just stood there and stared at Lisa, "Prove it…" Dean said as he started to get closer. Lisa was getting angrier and angrier, _'Arg…I thought this was their job…how could they be so stupid?' _ Lisa thought to her self as she pushed Dean softly away. She didn't know how to prove it, she knew Stef was the Demon…but

"It's taken over Lisa?" Stef said innocently with her eyes watering slightly. Lisa stared at her, her anger boiling. _'She's framing me! That Beach ball' _Lisa thought to her self as she stared at Stef. "I'm sorry Lisa…I tried to get everyone hear as fast as I could…" Stef whispered more to her self looking down at her feet, letting her fake tears fall. And this angered Lisa further; she wanted to go over to her and shake the demon out of her…in fact…that's what she felt like she _would _do. And with that thought Lisa started to walk closer to Stef.

"Back away!" Sam said as he and Dean started to back up closer to the other girls, Lisa was angrier then she had ever thought she could be…and just like the time with her teacher…things started to shake.

"Leave," Lisa said towards Stefani her eyes closed, she had a major head ach and she didn't care anymore if they thought she was the bad guy…she just wanted everyone…mainly Stef, to leave…But that's when she heard a cracking sound…making her calm down ever so slightly.

Everyone's attention was now on the statue in the middle of the room. While Lisa was shaking everything she had cracked the statue, from the head to the middle there was a huge crack. And out of the cut came a growl that was like no other…it was indescribably…

And that's when Stef moved, she pushed everyone up onto once of the large poles, save for the unconscious girl and Dean (who she just threw up against the wall). "Ha…I didn't think it would be this easy to fool you boys…you know just like the first time we met…I feel a little under whelmed…but unlike last time…this is my turf," Stef said as she walked over to the large statue. And with what Stef said Sam understood who they were fighting…


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: A New friend & an old enemy

"Meg…" Sam said as the chains of each pole started to wrap around him and the girls. Stef simply stood there and smiled at the young hunter, loving the hatred in his eyes.

"You should have seen your faces when you thought Lisa was possessed…truth be told…I thought it would take all of you to brake the statue…but it seems it would just take one angered teenager" Meg said as she walked over to Lisa, who was fighting back against the chains that bound her.

"Let Stef go!" Lisa yelled as she pushed the young girl away from her, only to make her step back slightly.

"Wow…You're a feisty one aren't you" Meg said as Stef walked away from her and towards Adi. "And you…you'll probably die before this is over…but hey…not my fault…if you would have joined us before the power boost you might have lived…but that's on Dean…not me" Stef said as her eyes turned from their normal brown to a odd shade of yellow…a shade that almost seemed orange.

"What…we killed you…" Dean said as he awoke from his temporary black out. But Meg found his fraise funny.

"You killed my father…and you see what you pathetic humans don't know is that if you kill one demon…its offspring get all of his powers" Meg said as she walked towards the large statue in the middle of the room. Sam looked at Meg and instantly understood. That's how the strong demons are born…and that also meant that Meg was stronger then her old man.

"What's in the Statue Meg?" Sam asked as he looked at the Statue, seeing shadows move within it. Sam knew that Meg didn't go with the major plan, so this was something that would benefit her…and her alone.

"You'll see won't you?" Stef said as see walked closer to the statue. She obviously figured she should start now while she still has everyone under control, but Sam wasn't going to have that. He concentrated on Stef and Pushed at her…but he pushed her in a different way then Lisa had…he pushed at her soul.

"Oh…looks like Sammy learned a new trick!" Meg screamed as she turned back to Sam, her face looked angry but her eyes showed fear. She was obviously affected by the push Sam gave her. And that's when Sam knew they could get out of this…but Meg kept talking.

"You know Sammy…I was wondering why they chose you…you out of all the psychics. You see they chose you long before you were born! In fact my father possessed your mothers Doctor, he wanted to make sure you were perfectly ok inside of her, you were never going to have a normal life!" Meg said as she got extremely close to Sam, Dean and everyone else in the room looked at Meg…some having no clue what she was talking about…and others knowing all to well what she was saying.

"Leave him alone!" Marissa screamed as she started to struggle, Sam had helped her…now she was going to try and help him! But Marissa did catch Meg's attention…and Meg was going to make sure she crushed all hope in both her and her little sister.

"And you…you are almost as bad as her!" Meg said as she pointed to the struggling Lisa across the room before continuing her tyrant, "Both of you fight so hard against the inevitable… _you_ are probably going to end up being separated from both of your sisters! After you swore to your dieing mother you would take care of them. This all happening sometime after your mother disappears mysteriously of course." Meg said as she walked away from Marissa, whose head was now swimming with questions.

Next Meg turned her sights on Adi, smiling as she crept closer to the young hello kitty fanatic. "And next…the little one, I see very little in your future, mainly because you'll probably die right here and now…but if by some small chance that you live…you'll end up in foster care…but after the third abnormal death of your families you will be sent to the Jr. Jail, where you will spend the rest of your adolescent life."

Meg was enjoying this way to much…Adi was at the edge of braking down in tears, Marissa was thinking about how she could save her mother, and Sam was in shock to find that the demon had been keeping an eye on him before he was born…Lisa knew she was next…But she wasn't going to let her get to her. _'I won't let her mess with me! What ever she says I'm ready for it!' _Lisa thought as Meg turned and walked to her…but she hadn't expected what she said.

"Lisa Marie Frost…pity…you would have had a great normal life," Meg said walking away from Lisa, what she said didn't bother Lisa…it was what she didn't say…the words _would have _sticking out in her head like a loose nail. She hadn't expected a simple lack of words could affect her more then information…but it had.

"Meg, leave them alone!" Dean yelled across the room. He was trying his best to sound brave and confident, he knew that everyone was feeling down and a bit out of it…and he didn't think that was good at all. And just with those small words Sam snapped back into reality.

"You head strong idiot! I hadn't forgotten about you…but you see you know your fate…in one year you're going to roast in hell!" Meg said with a smile that made Stef look much older and eviler then she was.

And that's when Sam got angry…he pushed harder this time at the Demonic soul that was covering Stef's, making Meg step back a couple of steps. "Sammy!" Meg screamed as the lights started to flicker on and off, but Sam just looked over her shoulder at Lisa, telling her with one glance to help push Meg out of Stef.

Lisa understood loud and clear, she pushed at the demonic aura that surrounded the young girl that stood in front of her, Sam pushing from the other side…and together they were squeezing the demon out of Stefani, until…

Stef leaned her head back and regurgitated the black smoke that had invaded her system only fifteen minutes before hand. Stef went limp and feel to the floor, the smoke hovered right over her, obviously look to see who she was going to posses next. But in the end the demon known as Meg went back into the red headed girl that still seemed completely out of it, Meg, in her old meat suit, looked around the room at the people in it and frowned, she wasn't strong enough yet…and with that thought she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Dean was dropped from his place on the wall, completely unharmed and angrier then ever before. "Once again, what a Beach," Dean yelled at the ceiling as he walked over to Stef, who was slowly getting up off the floor.

"Hey kid you ok?" Dean asked as he reached her, and when Stef informed him that she was ok he walked back over to Sam. "Sam…why is it that you always end up captured by demons?" Dean asked in a jokily tone, but being completely serious. He was worried about his brother, it seemed that the more Sam's powers developed, the more he became a main target for demons…and it scared the crap out Dean.

"I don't know Dean…" Sam said as Dean started to pick the locks on the chains that held him to the pole. Sam could feel Deans dread and worry; and he wished he could think of something that could make the situation seem less serious then it was, but he could not.

The two brothers were silent as Dean worked on freeing Sam…and Sam knew then that Dean was really scared, because normally it only took Dean a couple of seconds too pick a lock…but it had been a good two minutes since he started working on the simple lock.

"Um…why don't I just do it?" Lisa asked from across the silent room, and with out waiting for an answer all locks in the room clicked undone. Lisa walked over to Stef and looked her over, "I'm sorry Stef…I put you in danger…and almost got everyone killed…just because I was curious" Lisa apologized to the Stef for everyone to here, hoping they too would accept her apology.

"It's ok…let's just get out of here" Stef said with a smile, she was tired and wanted to go home…just like everyone else.

Sam laughed and nodded, "Let's all leave this place a little present though" Dean added as he smiled evilly; he grabbed his bag off the floor and pulled out a hand full of dynamite.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen: "Yet" The word that brings doubt

Sam, Dean, Marissa, Adi, Stefani, and Lisa all stood in front of the burning building and let out a sigh of relief. It was over…for now, and they all made it out, almost completely unharmed. End that's when Sam remembered something, "Marissa, the cut on your stomach…is it ok?" Sam asked as all eyes turned to her.

"What cut?" Marissa asked as she lifted her shirt ever so slightly so the could see her perfectly fine stomach. Sam stared at the spot he had seen the cut, he couldn't believe it…but it wasn't there…_yet _Sam though suddenly, the thought echoing in his mind…

Sam took out four pieces of paper and wrote his number on it, he had a feeling they would met again…and he wanted to be able to help them when they did. "Take this…and call if something happens," Sam said as he handed the papers to all four girls, all of them seeing that he thought that they would indeed _need_ to call him.

"Do demons tell the truth?" Marissa asked while still looking at the small sheet of paper. Her words seeming to affect everyone around, they all looked to the boys…waiting for the answer they all were afraid to hear.

"Yeah…but it's hard to tell when they are, you see they only tell the truth when they know it will effect you more then if they were to make something up…" Sam said as he also tried to ovoid the girl's eyes by looking else where around the house.

No one spoke for the longest time, feeling that if they stayed still and silent the words that the demon had said would fall into the long silence and cast away from the ones they love, and enjoyed.

"I think I'm ready to go home now…" Adi said as she grabbed a hold of her sister's hand. Everyone turned towards her…looking at her and seeing their own tiredness reflected through the young girl.

"Yeah…but first…can I have my guns back?" Dean said as he remembered that the girls were still holding his weapons. Everyone smiled and started to hand back the guns, which Dean took back quickly. And then he turned to Stef, who had forgotten one important thing before handing the gun back to Dean…to put the safety back one.

BANG! "Ow! Crap…why me?" Dean said as the bullet grazing his left leg making him fall over.

"Oh my God…I'm soooo Sorry!" Stef said as she keeled down next to Dean. Sam laughing slightly, Dean always found a way to injure himself in every hunt…he could never just leave with no blood spilt.

"Dean…maybe I should drive?" Sam said as he grabbed Dean's keys and picking up the bag full of weaponry, still laughing as he tossed the sack into the trunk.

"Oh, ho, ho, if I wasn't bleeding right now Sammy I would so beat your butt!" Dean said as he started to get up from his spot on the ground, Stefani attempting to help as much as she could. Dean sat in the passenger seat, Sam in the driver seat, and all four girls crammed into the back.

"Ok then…do you girls mind if we stop and stay at a motel before we drop you off at your houses?" Sam asked as he started the car. And when everyone nodded they set off, ready to sleep on a soft surface, and horizontal none the less.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen: Thoughts of what's to come

Lisa sat at the window of a large apartment, looking out onto the raining sky. It had to be around one in the morning, and here she was thinking about what had happened the days before. She looked upon the two sleeping hunters behind her. They slept without a care in the world…should she tell them? Or should she find out what _it _means by her self?

She had discovered it in the car on the way out of Progress, Texas…and she didn't know what to make of it. And when Marissa had put on her tang-top she had glanced what seemed to be the same symbol. Hers on her hand and Marissa's on her neck right below her hair line. She hadn't known for sure but she had been almost certain that Sam and Stefani had it to…and even maybe Adi…

So when Stef fell asleep Lisa looked her over…looking for signs of the mysterious symbol until…she spotted it. She had looked at her from a distance, but when she couldn't see the symbol, she lifted Stef's shirt to check her back…and there it was, square in the middle.

Adi had one as well…but how she had gotten one she didn't know…but Adi's was on the ball of her foot. And there were only two people to check…Dean and Sam. But Lisa couldn't do it...it was to early, the boys had just gone to sleep two hours ago…and Lisa knew it would take another hour before they would be in a deep enough sleep for her to check them.

But as the time went by Lisa felt more and more anxiety come to her. She had a bad feeling about the mark…she almost even woke Sam and Dean up that very second to tell them of her discovery…but something stopped her…a slight voice inside her head. She couldn't hear it clearly…but it was there and it seemed to be trying to get a message across.

She didn't like the voice…it gave her a sense of unease, so she stood up and walked over to Sam…she reached out to wake him when…she saw it…right above his elbow…And as she looked upon the mark, the voice started to grow louder…still inaudible but much louder. And it seemed to be more then one voice now…all saying something different.

She grabbed at her head and sat on the floor. She wanted it to stop…all the voices…but the attempt at silencing the unwanted voices only reduced the volume yet again, making them a low whisper she could always hear. She shuddered, the voices…some of them sounded normal…but most sounded…inhuman.

Lisa stood up and looked at the two sleeping hunters, would they come for them when they realize that they have been marked for something…greater then what they were just involved?

Lisa moved back to the window…the voices still whispering in her head, '_what is going to happen to us? These voices…they want…us…did this mark bring them to me? And what new development will the mark bring for the rest of them?'_ Lisa thought as she stood and walked back to the room where the two beds stood. She passed the Marissa's and Adi's bed and walked over to the Bed she shared with Stef.

She knew they would wake her in a few hours saying it was time to go…but she needed to attempt to sleep…She would tell them tomorrow…about the mark… And with that Lisa fell asleep instantly.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Good Bye for now

"Lisa, get up!" Called a soft but firm voice, Lisa at first didn't recognize it…but then remembering the last week or so she shot up from the bed, almost giving Marissa a heart attack in the process.

"Shish…you scared me half to death!" Marissa said as she moved closer to Lisa. Lisa looked around her and then to her hand…where the mark she had seen last night was _suppose_ to be. She sat there staring at her hand for a good two minutes before Marissa spoke up again.

"Um…not that staring at your hand all day isn't great and all…but breakfast is ready, and then afterwards, we're heading out," Marissa said as she turned and walked out of the small room that connected to the living area where everyone sat and ate.

Lisa walked out of the room and looked at everyone, she remembered…last night…the voices. And with a simple thought of the voices she had heard the night before gave her, her long over due head ach.

But she ignored it and ate the fast food breakfast, with the five other people currently talking about the accidental shooting of Dean's leg. She simply smiled at them and ate in silence.

And not ten minutes later they were back on the road. Lisa still hadn't said a word…she was deep in thought. Had she dreamt the mark and the voices? She didn't know…but as she was lost in thought they had reached San Antonio. And Marissa and Adi were getting ready to leave.

"Here Lisa…this is our number…copy it and give it to the Stef…and the guys up front ok?" Marissa said as she handed a piece of paper over to Lisa. Lisa smiled and copied her own number on their paper that had Sam's number on it. She looked at the two girls and said the same thing that Sam did, "If anything happens, call ok?" And with a little nod, Marissa and Adi were on their way back home.

Lisa didn't know how long they had been on the road, but it was now time for Stef to leave. Lisa copied her number onto the same paper that had Sam's and said the same thing, "Don't keep me in the Dark if something happens ok?" Lisa told Stef as she got out of the car, and handed Lisa her paper with Stef's number now added to Sam's. Stef agreed and told her the same, and Lisa watched Stef left for home.

Lisa was shocked when Sam spoke to her about five minutes after Stef left. "Lisa what's wrong? You've been quiet the whole trip…" Sam pointed out as he looked at her through the rear view mirror. Lisa looked up and then back out the window.

"It's nothing…just a little tired…and in shock. We've been in that building so long it feels unreal being out again," Lisa said, only saying part of what was troubling her. But it was Dean who spoke next.

"Ok then…where should we drop you off in Dallas?" He asked as he looked at one of the many maps he had pulled up on Sam's computer. Lisa laughed…he had barely figured how to work the Google maps, and was now in love with it.

"Alexander Privet School…" Lisa said as she looked out the window again, hoping the fast moving street could give her the answer she was seeking.

"Ouch…what did you do to land yourself in privet school?" Dean asked as he typed in the address, clearly trying to get her to talk…the silence was weird.

"I set a teacher on fire…and my parents thought I needed to go to a privet school for _troubled _teens" Lisa said with a smile and air quotation marks for the word "troubled."

Dean laughed, "Wow…I never set a teacher on fire…but I did many other things to anger my teachers too."

They started talking about their teachers, both the ones they liked and the ones they despised. Dean had many stories about what he did to the disposable teachers, and Sam seemed to be the one that had very little problems with teachers. They had talked for a good couple of hours before they reached the school.

"Thanks guys…Here's my number…please call if something happens…" Lisa said her voice a little shaky and uneven.

Sam looked at her and frowned, "what's wrong? Did something happen?" Sam asked looking at her with a type of worry ones older brother would give.

Lisa looked down at her feet and then back at the boys, "It's nothing…just a weird feeling!" Lisa assured them as she turned and walked back into the school. AS she reached the front doors she turned and waved at the boys as they drove away…though she could only thing about…the weird symbol, the voices that came with it…and her new companions soon to be problems. She felt like she would miss them, all of them… Dean, Sam, Marissa, Stefani, And Adi as well…But the symbol seemed to float through her head like a slow motion pinball, haunting her as she entered the school.

THE END/ TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
